Verapamil, a calcium channel blocking drug, has beneficial therapeutic effects in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. the present study examined the hemodynamic effects of another calcium channel blocking drug, nifedipine in these patients. We found it had less beneficial effects on systolic and diastolic LV function than the previous studies demonstrated with verapamil.